Blood Lust
by Kami no Yaoi
Summary: Warning Yaoi, SasuNaru, Violent, Sexual. 100 years ago the Vampire Era began and humans began to be used as a form of food. Now as the number of humans dwindle and the demand for food rises, the hunt for blood rises. Sasuke leads the Human Breeding Facility and an heir to the Uchiha monopoly; so why does he hate the mistreatment of humans? And why is this blond so fun to pick on?
1. Chapter 1

**100 years ago the vampire's numbers grew and they took over the world. Many people converted due to the immortality that came with being a vampire and the trusted Uchiha name. Now, the amount of humans left is dwindling, and without humans as a blood source, the vampires will not survive. Sasuke has been against the whole concept of vampires since he was born into it, now the head of the Human Breeding Facility (HBF), he struggles to give the humans some form of humanity. But why does an Uchiha, and one of the heirs of the Uchiha monopoly want to help humans? And what does he do when one does not obey his command? **

****Warning** This story includes/will include:**

**Sexual Suggestions**

**Violence**

**Cursing**

**Yaoi (male on male love) **

****Read at your own discretion****

**Chapter 1: The New Quench **

His hand brushed slowly up the specimen's thigh. He had to be thorough in his observation, one extra scratched over looked, meant a family could potentially not receive a meal. The notebook was held firmly in his hand. It was half an hour till lunch break, the worst time for a vampire to be near a human, especially one in which they were inspecting for the breeding program. The purpose of the breeding program was not to discomfort the humans, but rather to keep them well maintained, even if that maintenance was for their own needs.

Still, his district was the most humane of them all. That's why when his family had ordered him to head a group in one of the family's monopoly branches, Sasuke had chosen the breeding facility. Of course, it was hard to sit by and let new humans come into the world, knowing the treatment they were going to be passed along to, but he hoped he had helped with their overall treatment. He had researched, and brought about the issue of stress, injury and discomfort on the condition of human blood and its production. In relevance, because of him, the company now had a policy to have some decency to the treatment of the humans. Even if this treatment policy had flourished in order to have a better, and more abundant product, he was content. He was as well, a vampire. If he stopped the withdrawal of blood all together, not only would there be more deaths than humans face, but he would also perish in the event.

This treatment was honestly not the worst part of the position, nor was the extraction process or the ridicule he received for being a 'human lover.' No, the worst part was the actual breeding process, the process that took place in his own domain. And since the need for more blood diffusions, the demand had only grown, and the process had only worsened to meet demand. When he first started, he had been able to make the process somewhat carefree, almost natural. In order for humans to enter the breeding program they had to fall within highly specified demands. If these demands were not in place then all the humans would be in it, and they would shut it down entirely. If a human did meet the specified demands, then they would be allowed to become a patient, and would then be allowed a better life than any other human. Once in the program the patient would then receive a survey, an even more specific survey than the ones found on a dating website. The patient would also be examined and tested to see what they most enjoyed, and for how they could produce their product in the most efficient manner based on their physical appearance and DNA. Once he had matched two patients up, then they would be entered into a simulated environment. For a few days they would be allowed to relax and talk. After a week they would be moved to a bedroom environment and would be expected to have intercourse in order to produce their product. Overall the women were more reluctant to this procedure than men, but they were the ones who were more required. One man could make as many products as he wanted in one day, but in order for a woman to make a product it would take nine months. The men were reused many times and had a fluency in the process, so the doctors usually encouraged them to reassure their woman counterpart. Some of the more productive male patients, in order to get better benefits, would even lie to the new women and tell them that their child would come to no harm and that they were going to simply be joining in the same procedure they were. In all honesty there was a slim chance to join the program, especially for newborns of the next generation who would have to be cared for until they were of age. That was not the worst part, the worst part had come about more recently. There was no longer any time for hesitation for the creation of the product, and there was no longer space to hold the aging older patients. Once a patient reached 40, they were seen as too old to bear a product and were sent to the extraction rooms. If a product was not meeting its time, then the woman, or if need both patients would be injected with a hormone promotion drug, if that didn't work, then the patients would be forced. That was the worst part to Sasuke, at least he had kept a rather pleasant atmosphere to his facility, but to have to force his patients was something he found rather disturbing.

He continued to check the patient. It was a male. He had gotten lucky. A batch of patients they had gotten 25 years ago had just come to the 40 year age and they were in dire need of new patients. Extremely dire need. The male was healthy, in fact there were no scratches on him, something that was a little appalling considering the boy had been found with one of the outskirt groups. Due to the sudden demand of blood many forces had been tasked with the duty to find any small human towns that they hadn't found since the Vampire uprising 100 years prior. The fact he had no scratches from living in the woods, or from the process of being captured was one of the reasons he had been called in to check on the potential patient.

"Strip," he ordered. The patient remained silent with his head turned down, like he had since he had came in. The boy was clad in only a plush white robe, but Sasuke needed to make sure there were no injuries hiding out of sight.

"Come on, we don't have all day." He checked his watch, he had to go assess the product count soon. He looked back at the boy, but the only thing he could still see was his bright blonde spiky hair. Sasuke let out a deep low sigh. 'This one is going to be trouble'.

"Hey kid listen, I'm the head of this facility, so I don't have too much time, and I assure you that you are very lucky for you and most of your village to have made it in this facility, because of me, you will actually be treated with some respect."

"You call being treated like cattle, and our elders being sent away respect?"

"Kid, listen to me, I'm not the one you want to be arguing with," Sasuke sat down facing the patient backwards in his swivel office chair.

"Why? Are you going to send me away like the elders? I'm not afraid of you!"

Sasuke had to admit, the blonde had bite, and he couldn't admit that he didn't like it.

"I'm not afraid of you, or any other vampire you hear me!" Now his voice began to rise and Sasuke wondered if anyone outside could hear, Vampires did have very sensitive hearing after all.

"Just because I'm human does not give you the right to treat me like a piece of meat!"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked koily tilting his head to the side in order to try to see the patients face. He guested the question had stumped him at first because the patient tried to gather his thoughts.

In the 50 years he had been head of the facility, this is the first patient that had truly caught his eye; he was just so different. Perhaps it was due to the fact he did not resemble a vampire in any way, sure he saw humans every day, but this one was a fresh human, who had been living freely, it was something he had not seen since the uprising. The boy also had a brilliant color of hair that was exotic and stood out from the dark colors that made up the vampire community. His skin was also tanned, something that vampires did not possess, and something that humans were not allowed to receive due to their indoor captivity. This boy was exotic and feisty, he would probably not last in their program, but Sasuke was already too attached to see him leave, so he tried to push his buttons a little more.

"I'm going to tell you a secret," Sasuke told the patient, "If you don't cooperate, even just a little, you're going to have to send you somewhere way worse than were the elders went."

"Hah," the boy laughed, "And where's that exactly?"

The boy was ready to retort, but Sasuke couldn't have any of that, so he answered with a curt, "My house."

That one pushed him over and the boy's head shot up.

"As if you Ug-!" but the boys yelling died off as he finally got a look of the vampire's face. "You're not ugly."

"Why thank you." Sasuke replied now studying the boy's face for his autopsy as the boy studied him. No the boy wouldn't do at all, he was loud, rude, a tiny bit bi-polar and he had scars. Yes, Sasuke had found scars, but they were not like he expected. They were six in total, and the cut at even places across the boy's cheeks, and just looking at his mug gave him the largest since of dejavu.

"Have we meet?" Sasuke asked flatly, this again pushed the boy back.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke got up to stand and he chuckled a little when the boy had to stop himself from jumping back. "I guess you wouldn't happen to know your relatives by chance?" Sasuke said still studying him and jotting down notes, "specifically from 100 or so years ago?"

"We don't exactly have a way to keep records if that's what you mean."

"I have a feeling I knew your ancestor, we must have gone to school together," Sasuke paused to recall some of his more happier memories in life, and a particular tan blonde stood out in his mind, "Ah, yes my best friend before the uprising had the same colorings as you, and the same birthmarks on your face, despite my plea, he had opted out of the vampirism process."

Sasuke looked the boy in the eyes, "I'm sorry I had not tried harder, then you may not have been in this situation."

The boy's bright eyes suddenly caught his attention and his notes began to be quickly jolted down.

"Wow," Sasuke remarked, "maybe you can stay in our program, your eyes are brilliant, I haven't seen a pair of blue eyes since my best friend."

The boy ignored his statement to ask his own questions.

"How could you become a vampire even when your friend was not?"

"Well, for one, I had no idea that this" Sasuke gestured to the building around him, "was what this was going to turn into. And two I'm a natural born, now please, it may be awkward but I need to closely examine the rest of you so you don't live in hell for most of your days."

The boy began to unknot his rob and Sasuke stood behind him, helping him undress.

"Natural born? So does that make you an Uchiha?"

The boy's garbs were now pooled around the floor.

"Why yes, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, wait how do you know who the Uchiha's are?"

The boy sharply turned around and all of Sasuke's view was filled with the tattoo he could recognize in a heartbeat.

"Someone could never forget their best friend's name, and please stop calling me boy, my name is Naruto, Uzamaki Naruto; but you already knew that."

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please comment, favorite or follow so I know you would like to read more! **

**Please feel free to suggest anything, or share any stories you would like me to look over. **

じゃーね**Jya ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will be trying to post these chapters in a reasonable amount of time. Hope you enjoy!**

****Warning** This story includes/will include:**

**Sexual Suggestions**

**Violence**

**Cursing**

**Yaoi (male on male love) **

****Read at your own discretion****

**RECAP: Sasuke is the head of the human breeding facility since he is an heir to Uchiha Corps., the monopoly which produces blood for the millions of vampires that rule the Earth. He is asked to look at a human that the Police had found in a forest along with a whole village. Upon closer inspection the boy turned out to be no other than his best friend, who he had assumed had died. Now Sasuke is on a quest to discover the truth behind his friend and the truth behind the new society he lives in. **

**Chapter 2: Mission Impossible **

"Wh-what!" The raven shouted, "How- there's no way."

The only thing the blonde could do was look defiantly back, he gave the vampire a sly smile.

"You have the proof you need, no?"

Hastily, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's plush robe from the ground and tossed it towards him.

"Quickly redress."

The Raven grabbed his keys from the top of the mahogany desk and the jacket from his swivel chair.

Now it was Naruto's turn to be surprised. "What are you doing?"

"No time!"

Naruto made a face that was adorned with a pout, but just continued to fasten his robe until it sat snuggly around his body. Then next thing he knew a tight grip wrapped around his wrist and pulled him into complete focus.

The raven was merely three inches away and was starring dead into his eyes.

"Now, I want you to listen to me, and listen well," the raven barked the commands like Naruto was another employee, "I don't know how you are here, or how your even alive, but you will damn sure tell me when I get you somewhere safe. Got it?"

Without any means, or reason to refuse, the blonde nodded.

"Good. Now this is the most important part to pay attention to." Naruto caught his breath in order to take in every word that was going to be said. "Don't talk to anyone, don't look at anyone. If anyone tries to stop you, keep walking, follow my lead, keep your head down and swear you will not get distracted by anything or object to anything you are about to see. Is that clear?"

"How do you expect me to promise all that!"

"I said do you understand?"

"Sasuke, how am I supposed-"

"Naruto, listen to me!" These words stopped Naruto midsentence. "The things that go on here are horrid, are whole society has gone horrid. I realize that I won't be able to save many, but please, let me save you."

"I would rather you help the others of my village before you help me then. Why am I the one who has to be saved?"

"Naruto, you have been live for 117 years. You are 117! Don't you realize it? Your special, and not only that but, you are the only true friend I have ever had."

Naruto slumped and considered the proposition. _Friend huh?_

"Well." Sasuke asked glancing with concern at the door.

"Again. Do you really leave me with any alternative?"

Without anything else said Sasuke swiped his security card through the door and dragged Naruto with him as he exited.

"What's-," Naruto started to say but instantly received a glare that shut him up.

"Oh Mr. Uchiha."

_Fuck_. His secretary had already been looking for him.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "Mm. Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Your product count is supposed to start soon Sir."

Sasuke mentally face palmed.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I'm not felling the best today. You see I haven't had lunch yet, and well, with this human in the room I couldn't help but have a quick bite, but he must be having some blood issues because I feel terrible now."

"Oh sir! That's horrid," Sakura looked towards Naruto with disgust. "You need to plan an earlier lunch Sir, Its obvious this animal is disgusting. Look at the state of him, it's like he hasn't ever showered. That's why we have this program I guess, so likes of him don't get into the blood pool."

Naruto clenched his fists at the harsh words and constrained his head to remain down.

"Stupid animal, not even apologizing for what he's done." Sakura continued.

Naruto could barely resist the temptation to argue at her harsh words.

"Anyways, I will be sure to have your assistances appointed to the task. In fact it still amazes me that you don't get them to do all this icky work for you."

"No, I'm am completely capable of my job."

Sakura regretted the words. "Would you like me to come over later? I can make you some blood soup to make you feel better? Or I coul-"

"No, I will be perfectly fine," Sasuke stated coldly cutting her off, "I just need to spend some time not in a brightly lit facility I believe."

"Oh, that's a shame. Well, at least let me take this trash out for you." Sakura stated inferring Naruto.

"Actually, I am in need of him."

Both Naruto and Sakura were taken aback by this statement.

"You see, I have been doing some experiments of my own in order to find a cure for blood sicknesses, but I have never gotten the chance to obtain a human that I was aware had it." Sasuke went on, "This is also a highly classified project so if you would please keep it classified I would be in your debt." Sasuke said the last part with a bow.

"Well," Sakura looked unsurely down at the back of Naruto's head, "you are my boss, why would I ever break the trust of Uchiha Corps.?"

"Thank you Sakura" Sasuke said, "Now, please contact Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo about my leave, oh and please take his report."

"Oh!" Saukra said startled taking the notes from him, "Yes Sir!"

She raced off around the corner to contact the trio about the sudden situation.

"So annoying," Sasuke snapped as he grabbed Naruto and pulled him into the elevator, clicking the button to signal their descent, "You're doing a nice job. Now you just need to keep it up a little longer."

Naruto clenched. He just hoped that they didn't run into anymore problems.

Noticing the discomfort Sasuke placed his hand on top of Naruto's head and patted.

"You- you don't have to try to make me feel better."

"Nonsense, my top priority is to keep my patience content after all."

Naruto smiled a bit at this.

As the elevator dropped Naruto looked out the glass walls of the elevator. On the other side of the transparency laid a sprawling city, the cities lights shined brilliantly in the darkness. Naruto could see cars zooming on the highways. It was almost like he was back home.

"To think," Naruto said out loud, "That almost everyone is really a vampire now."

Sasuke turned to look out the window with him, "To tell you the truth Naruto, I can't believe it either."

The elevator dinged open, but not on the parking deck. No when the duo looked up at the illuminating numbers they read '27'.

_I wonder what it is this time. _

In life, it seems that whenever you are actually trying to do something, something goes wrong. On most days Sasuke would not run into one single person on his leave from the building. Those are also the times when you see the people that you never had wished to see during those circumstances. For Sasuke, this could be no truer.

The cold metallic doors slid opened and another raven stepped in.

"Well, what a surprise."

Sasuke prayed that Naruto kept his head down now.

"Hello Brother, what brings you to my facility today?"

"Oh you know a regular checkup." The older raven eyed the human that was in the elevator with him and then eyed his younger brother.

"Itachi, is there something I can help you with?"

"Is that, what I think it is?" Itachi spoke out slowly.

"Perhaps," Sasuke said with a grin.  
"I thought you sai-"

"A vampire can change his mind sometimes you know."

"That's correct, but I'm happy," Itachi spoke giving out a genuine smile.

Naruto kept staring at the floor of the elevator, this time his eyes did not want to shoot up in anger, but in curiosity.

"Why are you smiling?' Sasuke spoke back monotone as ever.

"I thought you had sworn yourself from having your elite pet. It gives me a nice feeling to see this. A brother can only worry you know."

"Will you be needing any help in his training?" Itachi went on.

"I will be perfectly fine on my own dear brother."

Itachi moved closer to the human.

"Hm, he has fair blond hair, but are you sure he is the one you want. His skin is tanned and-"

Regardless of Sasuke's inner plea his brother cuffed Naruto's chin and yanked it up.  
Despite Naruto's will his teeth automatically barred at the action and a small growl emerged from his throat.

"Woah! Look at that spirit," Itachi interjected, "He will be needing some training indeed Sasuke."

"I can handle it brother" Sasuke stated back, but Itachi sent him a look of worry so Sasuke with a sigh went on, "you know how much I like a challenge."

Itachi's eyes lit up with understanding, "I see."

The elevator dinged on the first floor in order to let Itachi out.

"I hope you come to realize that this is all for the best Sasuke."

Those words made Sasuke shiver.

"Yes, of course Onii-chan," Sasuke spoke back with a cringing smile.

Iatchi sent back another smile in Sasuke's direction as he left the elevator into the front lobby.

"So," Naruto said looking towards Sasuke, "Does that mean he likes me."

"I have no idea," Sasuke said the pair still staring at the door that was now closed.

Almost instantly the elevator dinged again and this time a 'P' light on the screen.

"Finally!" Naruto shouted.

"Shh," Sasuke said putting a finger to Naruto's lips, "Were not out of the woods yet."

Exiting into the parking deck Sasuke could see his car nearby in the CEO parking space. Through the echoing of the concrete walls voices could be heard, they most likely belong to employees going on a lunch break.

"Stay low," Sasuke whispered. "Stay near the cars, mine is the red corvette you shouldn't miss it."

Sasuke gave Naruto the keys. "Just get into the passenger's side, I will distract them okay. The fewer people who know about this the better."

Naruto nodded and Sasuke left the safety of the elevator's cove.

"So I told the human I don't care I have a job to do," the first employee said.

"Haha, you did not. If they found out you said the CEO would have you head," the second employee said.

"Whose head am I having?" Sasuke said from behind the two employees.

Sasuke motioned to Naruto with his hand and Naruto dashed for the car as the two employees squabbled for their life.

A few minutes later Sasuke sat into the driver's seat. He did not say anything to the human sitting beside him, instead he stared up at the roof of the car and closed his eyes.

Naruto stared at Sasuke face as he tried to relax, and a pang of guilt bubbled inside him that it had been his fault for the stress Sasuke had been under in order to save him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke cracked an eye open and looked towards Naruto that was looking down with guilt.

"I'm the cause of your stress."

With that Sasuke gave out a chuckle and Naruto looked up slightly in anger that he was being made fun of. Sasuke looked at Naruto's glare and just patted his head.

"You are not the one stalking me, you are not the one trying to control my life, and you are not the one disobeying me. So there is no way that you are the cause of my stress."

These words stopped the blond's glare.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto with a smirk. "Maybe you should become my elite pet."

Naruto blushed, "Wh-what does that even mean!"

Sasuke chuckled, "You'll find out."

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Please comment and fav/follow if you wish to read more!**

**I hope you like the story so far and I wish to tell you that I do know where this story is going, but if you have any suggestions feel free to say them. **

じゃーね**Jya ne!**


End file.
